xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Elric
Edward Elric is what most people would call a 'brat'. He began studying alchemy when he was very young and showed a natural ability for it. His father walked out of his life when he was little and his mother died when he was five. He and his younger brother, Alphonse, are taken in by the Rockbells, automail mechanics, but are able to remain in their childhood home. During this time the brothers continued to study alchemy and eventually come to be the students of Izumi Curtis - a famous alchemist. All of this is with one aim in mind - to bring back their mother. I promise you, there is nothing I won’t give The greatest taboo within the world of alchemists is human transmutation. Alchemy is based on equivalent exchange - for something to be gained something of equal or greater value must be given in return. The Elric brothers do not realize their horrible mistake until the Gate opens and Ed's left leg is taken and Alphonse loses his entire body - a rebound. Nothing could equal the value of a human soul. To see this through In an act of desperation, Ed gives his right arm over in order to get back his brother's soul and binds it to a suit of armor through the use of a blood seal. Horribly injured and now having to deal with the result of their transmutation - a grotesque mass of organs only capable of sustaining life for a few moments - Ed passes out from blood loss. He is only saved because his second human transmutation - binding Al's soul to the armor - was successful and Al carries Ed to the Rockbell's house where emergency surgery saves his life. In the days and weeks following the accident, Ed is lost in his own mind - unreachable. It is not until Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang arrives in Resembool on an inaccurate tip regarding possible State Alchemist candidates that Ed sees his first glimmer of hope. Mustang, having discovered the bloody remains of the brothers' failed experiment, confronts Ed at the Rockbell home and persuades him to consider joining the State Alchemist program as a means to perhaps restore his limbs and his brother's body someday. Ed accepts the offer and commissions the Rockbells to construct him new automail limbs. Return the soul to where it lives In the fall of 1911, Edward has fully recovered (two years earlier than anyone had expected) and he strikes out for Central City to apply to be a State Alchemist. He manages to wow everyone in his testing. For only being 12 years old he shows ability that even the most experienced alchemists lack. This is due in large part to his journey through the Gate during the failed human transmutation where he met Truth. His knowledge gained at the Gate allows him to transmute without a transmutation circle - he merely has to clap his hands together to call up his alchemic powers. Within a week he is issued his state license and his own name - Fullmetal Alchemist. He returns to Resembool on October 3rd packed up his belongings, burned down the Elric house (claiming that, without it, he and his brother would have no means of turning back from their goal) and left home with Alphonse to find a way to restore him to normal. Category:Living Category:Characters